


Escape the Night – OET: Delta’s Thoughts and Feelings Tape Eleven.

by Dede42



Series: The Recordings of Delta Hatcher [11]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Original Work, Our ETerNity Together (Web Series AU), Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dede42/pseuds/Dede42
Summary: Delta is contining to making tapes for as long as she can while on this adventure.
Series: The Recordings of Delta Hatcher [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075538
Kudos: 1





	Escape the Night – OET: Delta’s Thoughts and Feelings Tape Eleven.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ETNMystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/gifts), [NervousAliceCurious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/gifts), [SummerInAmsterdam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerInAmsterdam/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Voice Documentations of ETNMystic: Everlock Edition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16618592) by [ETNMystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic). 



> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> Delta has sent me another tape to post…and this one is rather odd. Onward!

Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from _Escape the Night_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

**TAPE ELEVEN: SOMETHING STRANGE IS GOING ON**

*****

_****Click.**** _

(Breathes hard and is super uneasy and scared.)

_I’m back and – and – and something’s wrong._

_I don’t know for sure what happened…but there’s a blank in my memory, and I’m seriously freaking out right now._

_Um, so the last thing I can really remember is Delilah coming back with Ivy, Mystic, and, surprisingly, Lydia, and I could tell that Lydia can also see the truth, for she muttered about the dorms looking like a nursery designed by Satan._

_And she was right, and I wish I could remember more, but like I said that there’s a gap in my memory, and I think it started after Delilah started fawning over me, almost like she was trying to make Mystic jealous. Now I didn’t want to enjoy it, I really didn’t, but for some reason I did, and the more that Delilah fawned over me, the less guilty I was feeling._

_I don’t know why, but I was enjoying it, and given how I’d been treated by the group, I think that’s why I didn’t object being fawned over. I mean, I actually skipped to the bathroom to put on the PJs being provided, and I haven’t had much of a reason to ever skip, so it just seemed right._

_I do recall Delilah making sure that I was comfortable by tucking me in the bed and kissing my forehead – and that’s my last clear memory._

_I just woke up – and for some reason my right cheek is hurting, I’m on the floor, I have a gap in my memory, and there’s no sign of Mystic._

_The others are reacting similarly, even Candy Pop, and whatever Delilah has done, it can’t be good, it can’t be good at all._

_****Click**** _

*****

_****Click**** _

(There is talking in the background.)

_Ok, so I have a better understanding of what happened, and I’m feeling_ guilty _._

_According to Ivy, Cyrille, Ro, Lydia, Andrea R., and Sugarbelle, everyone, myself included, have been bullying Mystic for the past seven days, and because I was being mean, I got punched in the face by Mystic. And that’s why my right cheek is hurting, but Colleen did help me get the splinters out and bandaged it._

_We all got played by Delilah, and here I am, trying not to cry, not from the pain of my injury, but from the guilt and feeling like my struggles within the group have nothing compared to what was done to Mystic, and I’m going to say so to the group, for my complaints are for nothing, I’m sure of it._

_**Nikita’s voice:** _ _**Okay hon, I'm gonna have to stop right there. You're comparing Fenty Beauty to a store name brand. Her struggles do not invalidate your own. We've been bitches to you by ignoring you. You've been struggling too** _ _**.** _

_Ok, I wasn’t expecting that from Nikita, but still…_

_**Nikita’s voice: You're still struggling, honey. Her. Struggles. Do. Not. Invalidate. Your. Own.** _

_You know how in the last tape I made that Nikita was being supportive and nice to me? Well, she’s still being supportive, and I don’t know-_

_**Nikita’s voice: Struggles are struggles; we all go through shit, and we…really need to be there for each other more.** _

_You know what? I’m just going to roll with it._

_Cyrille did bring up the fact of the reason why only the seven, don’t know why she said six, of us can sense that there’s something off about the North Pole, and why it’s just the six of- Wait, Colleen has just admitted that she also felt iffy about everything going on at first, but had brushed it off because of whatever Delilah did to the group, and that now brings the number up to eight of us seeing the truth._

_Alice has pointed out that we’re all female, but Ro stated that if the was the reason, then every girl in the group would have sensed about something being off, and now Ro is saying that it was just the six of them…why am I being ex-_

_Oh, apparently I did an 180 after Delilah started fawning over me. Oops. That explains the fight between Mystic and I. And that’s another thing that we need to figure out, where Mystic has gotten to, for I owe her a_ major _apology. Wait, why is Ivy fidgeting with her hands?_

_Well, the pattern_ has _been found, and I now know why only certain people in the group can see the whole twisted Halloween/Christmas stuff. Ironically it’s Candy Pop who figured it out, and the pattern has to do with disabilities._

_In this case, it has to do with disabilities that alter the mind. For Sugarbelle, Cyrille, Lydia, and I are all autistic, just like Mystic, who also has the ADD version of ADHD, Ro is dyslexic, Colleen has ADHD, and based on what Envy once told Alice, Ivy has ADHD as well._

_We all having disabilities that makes our brains work differently certain explains a – and Ivy has just run off. Well, that’s our cue to get going and follow after her, and that means it’s time to look for Mystic._

_I hope we can find Mystic, put a stop to whatever Delilah’s planning, fix the Halloween/Christmas problem, and do this all without the darn elves figuring out that we’re here and try to put Mystic in that box to be their power source._

_****Click.**** _

To Be Continued…

*****

_I have so many, so many regrets._

_So many lies, so many broken ties._

_I wish for my old life._

_Wish I could fix my strike._

_Cause no one truly escapes the night._

_Oh, won't you help me escape the night._

_Oh baby help me escape the night._

_Escape the night._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope they can find and rescue Mystic from Delilah, too. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


End file.
